


Knight Fight

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Female to Futanari, Futanari, Genderbending, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: Two knights fight a duel to end a war that has ravaged their nations, unknowingly with cursed swords gifted to them by a witch.





	Knight Fight

Two knights approached each other on the intervening field between their armies. One, the dusky-skinned and raven-haired Ali Moltenwhirl, Knight of the Falcon, who was said to have earned her title by clawing out the eyes of a dragon with her bare hands. The other, pale with a sheet of shock white hair, Vetha Reltekt, Knight of the Rose, latest inheritor of the title passed through dozens of generations of knights unparalleled in honor and fighting prowess. As they came within ten paces of each other they stopped and bowed slightly.

When the two had first crossed blades months ago they each did so filled with animosity for the other. Ali thought this girl was just another spoiled noble that she would relieve of her head in short order, and Vetha barely even took note of what she considered a jumped up mercenary, an insult to the title knight. That feeling slowly changed to a fierce, but respectful, rivalry as they crossed blades again and again. This time though they both knew would be their last duel.

Just the night before as they lay down in their respective tents to sleep, a witch appeared before both of them, presenting each with a magic sword and shield that she assured would lead to a end for the other knight. Each wanting to best the other took the witches offer, unknowing that she had made the same to her opponent. So here they stood, arms at the ready, for the fight to end this terrible war.

On their first strike, that sent a strong gale in every direction, they both knew that something was wrong. It didn’t take but a few more clashes for them to realize that the witch was playing both sides of this. No matter, they both thought, this was how it had been before, they would just have to best their opponent with their skill. This would prove difficult though, as it had so many times before.

This time however something was different. After just about a minute of steel against steel, they both started to feel a heat rise up in them. A first it was just a faint warmness, but with each successive strike the heat built more and more. After just a few minutes both of their movements were sluggish and sloppy, their vision blurred, their breath shallow and erratic. In this state they carelessly clashed blade until one impact was too strong and each woman lost grip on her sword, sending it flying. Both disarmed, they stood there for a moment, staring at the other, before lunging into hand to hand combat.

Or so it would have been if either were in their right mind. They weren’t however, so the second they tangled themselves into each other they fell into a passionate kiss. Already short on breath the kiss didn’t last as long as either might have liked. When they broke for air they looked into each other’s eyes, each seeing their own lust reflected in the other. In tandem Ali pushed Vetha to the ground and she pulled Ali down with her. They both took out their daggers, not to strike down their extremely vulnerable opponent, but to cut at the straps of their own and each other’s armor. They both needed release from the infernal heat building in their cores.

Getting down to their underclothes they both tore at their trousers quickly revealing their aching sexes. More striking than that however was the fact that both of their cilts were unnaturally engorged, reaching out two inches at this point. This didn’t deter them for a second, as Ali slipped her clit into Vetha’s needy cunt. Unfortunately Ali’s small size did nothing for her, so she took matters into her own hands, and started to stroke her own huge clit. Ali for her part didn’t let up on her thrusting in spite of her size, but in an effort to increase her pleasure she tore open her blouse and started to grope her modest breasts and tweak her chocolate nipples.

They continued for a few minutes until their cilts started to surge in size. Each jerk or thrust adding a bit of length and girth. It wasn’t too long until round heads formed and split so they could both leak precum from their now six inch penises. Ali released her tits at this development so she could grab Vetha’s hips and start thrusting in earnest. Vetha now enjoyed the dual pleasure of having her pussy fucked and jacking herself off. They were both over the moon with an ecstasy they’d never felt before and it just seemed to keep getting better and better.

Whatever magic was at work here wasn’t done yet though. Both of their cocks continued to grow longer and thicker with each stroke and hump. Bit by bit reaching eight, ten, twelve, gut stretching inches. Then they started to change shape, heads taking on a flared tip, a thick ring popping out in the middle, with a sheath forming below it. The skin above the ring became molted as they continued to grow to an inhuman size. The growth reaching its height at a foot and a half, and the transformation capped itself off by pushing two apple-sized nuts from the base of either of their penises.

By now the two knights had the appearance of the steeds they once rode, rutting in the dirt like wanton animals. Ali was causing Vetha’s gut to bulge with every ball-slapping thrust, and Vetha used both hands now to jerk her tower of dick flesh just beneath Ali’s tits. Now that their balls were present though they could hear them churn with seed, and feel a powerful need to let it all out. As such it wasn’t long before they were in a frenzy trying to satisfy their base desires.

Ali was the first to reach climax. With one last powerful thrust she sent rope after rope of thick horse spunk into her once rival’s spasming pussy. So much so that by the time she was finished she look months pregnant. Vetha followed quickly after, releasing her load straight upward. Most of it did a good job of covering Ali’s tits and face with hot ball slop, but some of the tremendous load showered her own prone body. Noticing this, she experimentally scooped a dollop of cum off one of her boobs and tasted it. She never had anything better, not even in the victory feasts of the grand halls of her king. She couldn’t wait to get more.

Atop a cliff overlooking the battlefield sat the crone that gifted the knights with their cursed weapons. Now though she was no crone. Abandoning her cloak revealed the fell Empress of Ferbyn, Cecille Aborne. She was delighted with how the situation unfolded. In her way she had wanted to settle the knight’s feud once and for all. It seemed though that they were a match for each other even still. As a wicked grin stretched across her face she was far from displeased though.

“I suppose the only thing to do now is to take them both,” she said mirthfully, as she went to collect her twin prizes.


End file.
